Touch Me, Don't
by Ififall
Summary: Spoilers. Kevin gets closer to Brendan, But will Walker reward him for it?


A/N: Spoilers. Strong Language. Violent scenes. Adult Scenes.

* * *

Brendan, Brendan, Brendan. So close, yet so far. "I can still picture Uncle Robert in the doorway. He'd shut the door and I could hear his footsteps. I couldn't get away. The closer he got, the more scared I was. He'd take my blanket off. Say he'd keep me warm all night. He taught me how to smoke a cigarette. Good Old perv, Uncle Robert taught me a lot of things. A lot off dirty things that...I can't forget Brendan. Make me forget about him" Kevin said moving closer. But Bemused Brady wasn't taking the bait. At first it was a chore, but now Kevin was getting turned on by the challenge. Any attention was good attention. Kevin walked into Brendan's' office in the morning to thank him for last night. He leaned in for another hug, but Brendan stepped away from him. His nose twitching like Kevin was a sack of shit on the floor. Kevin wasn't going to take that, especially from someone like Brendan.

"Brendan I just wanted to say that...I needed that chat with you. More than you know" Kevin said. Brendan nodded. "Brendan...I know I've talked shit about Ste, but I can give you more than he can. Let me try" Kevin asked. "Maxine's gonna be out all night. Have a drink with me" Kevin said. "I'll be up all night...waiting for you" Kevin said. Kevin walked out of Brendan's office and carried on working like nothing had happened.

* * *

Brendan avoided him for the rest of the day. "Umm...I've gotta go, get dressed and changed" Kevin said avoiding Walker's questions and stares at the bed-sit. "Fine" Walker said getting his coat and going out. Kevin decided to play the timid abuse victim card. The "I've been hurt, but I want you" idea would get Brendan to do what he wanted. Kevin Watched DVD's and heard the key turn in the door. "Maxine, what are you doing here?" Kevin asked. "Uhh...I live here" Maxine said. Kev, help me with these bags yeah" Maxine said dragging in lots of shopping bags. "Aren't you going out?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, clever clogs, that's what these bags are for" Maxine said as Kevin got up off his arse to help her. After fussing over dresses, Maxine left at ten. Now it was Kevin's waiting game. He watched DVD's and made himself one slice of Cheese on Toast. He took one bite when he heard a knock on the door. Kevin crept to the door pretending to be scared. "Who is it?" Kevin asked.

* * *

"Your boss" Brendan said. Kevin ran to the table and put his plate of Cheese on Toast in the microwave. He walked to the door went over what he was going to say in his head and opened the door. "Alright mate?" Kevin asked. "Yeah...you okay Kevin?" Brendan asked. "Brendan if you're just pretending to give a shit about me, don't bother" Kevin said. "If you think I'm a fake, I'll go" Brendan said turning away. "Mate wait...I'm sorry it's just...come in" Kevin said, looking at him with a smile and leaving the door open.

"We alone?" Brendan asked as he walked inside and wiped his shoes on the mat. "Maxine dolled herself up...going out on the pull...she's great though" Kevin said. "You want anything mate? Tea? Coffee?" Kevin asked. Brendan shook his head. "Kevin, I just came to tell you that I shouldn't have shrugged you off yesterday. It's just Ste looks at me. Accusing me without saying a word and...I had to push you away. Don't take it personal...understand?" Brendan asked.

* * *

"Sure Mate" Kevin got up to reach for the remote then faked a fall. As quick as lightning Brendan got up and caught Kevin by the waist. "Shit. Sit down" Brendan said guiding Kevin to the sofa. "Sorry...I haven't eaten all day Brendan" Kevin said. "I can get myself around a kitchen Kevin, do you want me to make you something?" Brendan asked.

"Okay mate. Make me a sandwich _you_ would eat" Kevin asked. Brendan went into the kitchen and made him a Jam sandwich. It was the first thing that he saw. But it took him back to his child-hood and he didn't want to go there. He put the Jam and butter on two slices of cheap white bread and put it on a plate. Kevin reached for it. "Cheers mate" Kevin said putting the sandwich on the table. "Wanna share?" Kevin asked. Brendan shook his head. "My Sister...she loves Jam" Brendan said. "When I was little, Ma would always tell me off for taking Cheryl's sandwiches, just for the sake of it" He said. "You'd stuff yourself with your Sister's sandwiches? Naughty Brendan" Kevin said.

* * *

"When I was naughty and my Uncle Robert was around...he didn't tell me off. He'd do much worse. Later on. When no-one else was around. He'd take his trousers off. In the dark. Most of the time it was in the dark. I was lucky I guess. How fucking sad is that?" Kevin asked. "Sometimes he'd be drunk and he couldn't get it up. He'd make me touch him, or he'd hit me and then he'd be able to do it. He always said that "practise made perfect" Kevin said taking a bite out of the sandwich. "What was _your _first time like Brendan?" Kevin asked. "You don't wanna hear about that" Brendan said.

"I do" Kevin said. He moved closer to him and nudged Brendan's cheek with his nose. "I can top your first time Brendan. I can top Ste..just say the word" Kevin was going for a passionate kiss that would made Brendan beg for more, but it ended up being a sloppy kiss on the cheek that Brendan stood up from. "Brendan, mate...don't go yet" Kevin said. Brendan was about to say something as Kevin's phone went off. "Your phone Kevin. Gotta go" Brendan said. " Mate, hang on" Kevin called out, but Brendan was already walking through the hallway. Kevin answered his phone. "Why?" Kevin asked. "Why are you calling me now? I almost had him" Kevin said to Walker.

* * *

"Almost? Almost isn't good enough" Walker said. "Time for a team meeting" Walker said. Kevin couldn't tell Walker to piss off. Walker would kill him.

"sometimes Kevin you have to sacrifice the pawn to win the game"

* * *

"Shit" Kevin thought. As Walker started taking his layers of clothing off, Kevin was going to use his way with words to get him out of this. "What are you doing?" Kevin asked. "We need Brendan to come crawling to _us_. That means we have to look weak. Well Kev, when I say _we_ I really mean _you_" Walker said. "What are we going for here?" Kevin asked. "You gonna kick the shit out of me?" He asked. "Clever boy" Walker leaned towards Kevin but Kevin moved back against the wall.

"Then what Walker? Think about the fucking bigger picture" Kevin asked. "Poor Kev, the bigger picture is all I think about" Walker said. Walker ran his hand gently down the side of Kevin's face. Kevin was glad Walker wasn't pressed up against him, the last thing he needed was Walker discovering his erection, he'd never let him hear the end of it.

* * *

"This torture won't be in vain, Kev. After this, you're going to toddle off to the police and report that Brendan Brady assaulted you" Walker said. "assault? That's it? Brendan's lawyers can fight that in their sleep" Kevin said.

"Kevin it's a double. Brendan Brady Physically and Sexually assaulted you" Walker said punching Kevin in the face. Kevin quivered with the first punch but stood his ground. He still had questions for Detective Spencer or Walker, or whatever "Detective" he called himself.

"Sexually?" Kevin asked, putting a confused hand on Walker's thigh.

"Does that mean I have to assume the position? Wait for you to _punish_ me Detective Walker?" Kevin asked.

"You _wish_ Kevin" Walker said, closing his fist and punching Kevin in the stomach.


End file.
